Sweet Dreams
by HeRmIttA
Summary: Mucho odio albergan ambos al interior de sus corazones, pronto descubriran que basta un pequeño gesto para cambiar...no se lo pierdan! y dejen reviews!


Sweet Dreams  
  
Notas: Lamentablemente solamente la historia es mía, los personajes, (salvo Ashley, y uno que otro extra) pertenecen a la mejor autora de los últimos tiempos. J.K. Rowling, y a Warner Bros.  
  
Los n/a significan nota de la autora.  
  
Capitulo 1: "En el Ministerio"  
  
El trabajo del Ministerio siempre era gratificante, pero a la vez agotador. Si bien Voldemort ya no era su mayor preocupación muchos magos oscuros intentaban continuar su legado.  
  
Aquel día fue uno demasiado extraño, el invierno estaba en su apogeo en Londres y aún así el calor era insoportable, había por lo menos 30º C. Eran casi las 2:00 de la tarde cuando sonó la alarma para poder ir a almorzar.  
  
Tomo su pequeño bolsito y se dirigió al casino del edificio, pero cuando miro por su ventaba, que daba a un hotel muggle, vio en una habitación un hombre observándola, estaba vestido con una capa negra, hubiera jurado que era un mago.  
  
Su mirada era muy penetrante, y parecía estar lleno de odio, se froto los ojos fuertemente y miro nuevamente por el vidrio. Esta vez no estaba habitada. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía hambre y que se apurara a comer.  
  
Hermione Granger camino con paso rápido por el pasillo, se arreglo un poco el pelo que caía suavemente en forma de rizos bien definidos sobre sus hombros.  
  
-"Vamos Hermi, el trabajo no te está haciendo muy bien.."- Iba pensando en esto cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho.  
  
-Fíjate dónde vas, estúpida sangre sucia.  
  
-Cállate Malfoy... lo miro detalladamente y lo relaciono de inmediato con la escena del hombre anterior del edificio muggle- ¿vienes por tu papi?, creo que esta en su oficina, y ahora correte.  
  
-Podía buscarlo sólo....  
  
Hermione aclaro su duda, pero otra surgió instantáneamente ¿qué hacía M-A-L-F-O-Y en un hotel muggle?.  
  
***************  
  
-¿Cómo que te vio?, la estúpida sangre sucia va a sospechar, y no te quitara los ojos de encima.. ¡¡eres una vergüenza a la familia!!.  
  
Draco se limito a bajar la cabeza.  
  
-¿¡Acaso también eres sordo1?  
  
Nuevamente no hablo...  
  
-No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo contigo.  
  
-Como quieras, yo también tengo cosas que hacer- salió y cerro fuertemente la puerta dejando a Lucius con su rabia.  
  
*************  
Una y otra vez la misma pregunta... ¿qué hacía Malfoy en un hotel muggle?, siendo que él odia a los sin magia, es más odia a sus hijos aunque estos también fuesen magos.  
  
Estaba completamente segura que era él, sus ojos grises y profundos como témpanos de hielo eran inconfundibles.  
  
Ella los odiaba tanto como a su dueño, Draco Malfoy, desde años ese odio mutuo crecía más y más; Hermione no lograba comprender como alguien fuese tan arrogante y orgulloso, aunque se detuvo a pensar.. no es su culpa, así fue criado, ¿pero en que pensaba? ¡estaba sintiendo compasión por Draco Malfoy! Quien realmente no se la merecía...  
  
Pero al segundo recordó que se desvió del tema del hotel muggle...  
  
-Disculpa, Hermi, ¿no vas a comer?  
  
-¿Ah?, ah, si, si, Ron, tranquilo, ¿olvidaste tu almuerzo otra vez?- sonrió inocentemente.  
  
-Si, ósea, es que sinceramente Hanna debería tomar un curso de cocina... ¡yo no dije eso!...  
  
-Tranquilo, no lo sabrá, toma el mío, en realidad, ya no tengo hambre.  
  
Le ofreció su almuerzo a uno de sus dos mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley, más conocido como Ron.. su cabello rojo, característico de su familia, estaba bastante corto, seguramente su esposa Hanna lo aconsejó...  
  
-Gracias Hermi- la miro frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-Oye, eh.. ¿qué opinas del clima?- "pero que pregunta más estúpida, ¿no pudiste inventar nada mejor?" se dijo en su interior.  
  
-La verdad, me da escalofríos, aún no termina el invierno y el calor es sofocante, si no fuese que Quien-Tú-Sabes ya no existe, juraría que es obra suya.  
  
-Oh por Dios Ron, estás paranoico.. pero mira la hora que es!!.. tengo mucho que hacer, no vemos...  
  
Ron la miro moviendo su cabeza negativamente en señal de "¿cuándo cambiara?".  
  
Por su parte Hermione seguía pensando en lo extraño que andaba Malfoy, y porque había ido a ver a su padre al ministerio, eso no significaba nada bueno, pues el rubio odiaba ese lugar "lleno de defensores de los sangre sucia"... "estúpido" pensó la chica...  
  
-Nuevamente chocando conmigo Granger, que no se vuelva costumbre- dijo una fría voz.  
  
-¿por qué no simplemente te vas a la mierda?.  
  
-De allá vengo... -minuto de silencio- quítate...  
  
Esa frase rondo la cabeza de Hermione, "pero que sexy se ve enojado".. (n/a se lo imaginan.. oh cosita... ejem, volviendo al fic) pero en que pensaba... acababa de pensar que Draco Malfoy era sexy!, ya no era una niña para dejar que sus hormonas actuaran autónomamente, pero era bastante difícil si se trataba de ese chico en especial, si se trataba de "Dragón de Mala Fe" (n/a ese es mi otro fic.. léanlo please!), pero su razón era obviamente más fuerte, no podía enamorarse de un tipo tan vil, orgulloso y sin nada de humildad... Harry, ni Ron se lo perdonarían.. pero en fin... ¿de qué se preocupaba si no le gustaba el ex Sly?  
  
************  
  
Caminaba bajo la lluvia, aún no entendía como los muggles podían vivir sin magia, y usaban unos paraguas tan estúpidos, porque solo cubrian su cabeza, quizás el hecho de no tener poderes los hizo pensar e ingeniárselas para solucionar sus problemas.  
  
Pero su cabeza hoy no estaba como para pensar en los muggles; a pesar de que no se mojaba por el hechizo entro a un bar para beber un poco, cuando la vio, era Ashley, la sexy camarera de pelo rubio lizo al extremo, blusa blanca cerrada junto en lo necesario, falda negra que llegaba justo a la gloria, ojos clarísimos y tez pálida, piernas enormemente largas y manos finas, todo esto mezclado caminaba hacia él.  
  
-Hola, ¿qué se te ofrece hoy?- dijo cerrando su ojo derecho.  
  
-¿qué tienes para ofrecerme?- fijándose en la parte superior de la blusa.  
  
-mmm, mucho, ¿qué tal un entradita?.  
  
Se acerco lentamente, acercando sus labios a los finos de Malfoy, dándole uno de sus habituales y ardientes besos, que parecían quemarlo, comenzando por su lengua que trataba de no perder esa batalla que duro un par de segundo.  
  
-nada mal, pero hoy vengo estresado, solo un whisky, y quizás un masaje- dijo viendo su cara de pena (n/a ¿y quien no estaría triste si el tipo no kere na?)  
  
-como quieras, la clientela gana...  
  
**********  
  
Salio apurado, el tiempo se fue rápido, junto a Ashley no era difícil, pero en fin, tenía que apurarse para llegar a la mansión Malfoy para recibir nuevas instrucciones, pensó aparecerse, pero habían muchos muggles cerca, tenías que buscar un lugar libre de ellos.  
  
Fue entonces cuando recordó que cerca estaba el Ministerio, era domingo, así que poca gente debía encontrarse en el edificio.  
  
Para su "sorpresa" nadie se encontraba en el inmueble, nadie a excepción de Hermione Granger, pero se veía distinta, debía ser que no llevaba su capa de trabajo, al parecer estaba vestida a la moda muggles, unos pantalones negros a la cadera y una blusa lila manga 3/4 , bastante ajustada ya la vez escotada, la hacían ver realmente.. wow!. Draco no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca, ok, ok, era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo y sangre sucia Granger.  
  
Pero debía reconocer que estaba bastante cambiada, noto el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y despertó del trance, volviendo al pálido y frío Malfoy.  
  
-¿acaso necesitas un calendario? ¿Qué no sabes que es domingo?, ¿qué haces trabajando?.  
  
Hermione lo miro fría  
  
-Uno, no estoy trabajando, dos no es tu problema y tres ¿qué hace tú aquí?, que yo sepa no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar- respondió irónicamente.  
  
-Cállate Granger, a ti tampoco te interesa.  
  
-solo largate luego, necesito mi soledad.  
  
-pero si estas sola, sin padres y sin amigos, ellos están casados... y tú?.. sola.  
  
-Malfoy, solo cállate- respondió tratando de mantener la compostura.  
  
-Cállame..  
  
Hermione no resistió más, se levanto furiosa de su escritorio se acerco peligrosamente al joven, su intención era golpearlo, una bofetada estaría bien, se disponía hacerlo cuando sintió su muñeca derecha fuertemente presionada.  
  
-ni lo intentes Granger.. no sabes en que te metes..  
  
Se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos, tratando de encontrar algo dentro de ellos para ofenderse, pero sus miradas hablaban por sus bocas.  
  
Sus miradas seguían siendo una sola, hasta que Hermione recordó su pobre muñeca y que su mano ya no recibía sangre de lo fuerte que era la presión de Malfoy.  
  
-Suéltame...  
  
-Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca lo vuelvas a intenta.. o si no..  
  
-¿o si no que?, me vas a matar, pues hazlo ahora, y así acabas todo de una buena vez, anda, saca tu varita.  
  
-mmm, no, dejémoslo para otra ocasión- la soltó bruscamente, mientras la chicha instintivamente se acaricio la muñeca.  
  
-solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, y luego me dejas sola, porque estoy ocupada, muy ocupada- respondió volviendo a su escritorio con el dolor de la extremidad.  
  
********  
  
Que tonta era Granger que creía que lo superaría, su instinto de vampiro- sus ancestros maternos lo eran- le avisaban con bastante anticipación los movimientos de las personas. Pero un pobre sangre sucia no tenía idea de nada, aunque cuando comenzó a recordar la escena, se detuvo en los ojos color miel de la castaña, que parecían tener el poder de derretir los suyos, que eran tan fríos como el hielo.  
  
Por un segundo parecía que Granger mirara más allá de la fría capa de egocentrismo y arrogancia que él poseía..... "en que piensas Draco.. es solo Granger".  
  
*********  
  
Se acerco al espejo, el baño no era demasiado grande, pero al ser sólo para ella en el edificio estaba bien. Se miro la cara mientras que con la mano derecha quitaba las gotas que recorrían su mejilla.  
  
Eran las 11:00 AM, edificio del Ministerio de la Magia, domingo, baño personal de Hermione Granger, quizás la única persona que habitase ese lugar.. la única a excepción de Draco Malfoy, que se negaba a abandonar el inmueble y dejar la tranquila.  
  
¿Por qué no le había bastado con 7 años de colegio como para seguir ahora?, realmente era difícil comprender la mente del platinado.  
  
Recordó las frías pupilas que penetraron en ella hace unos instantes. Estaban llenos de odio, pero quizás no precisamente hacia ella, si no en contra del mundo ¿sería Malfoy un resentido social? ¿podría ella ayudarlo?  
  
A pesar de tratarse de el ser más arrogante que pisa la faz de la Tierra, ella en cambio era sensible, era compresible, era humilde, en resumen era una mujer, con sentimientos, que muchas veces fueron pasados a llevar, por él, pero aún así si él se encontrase en peligro, no dudaría un segundo en ayudarlo, ¿la razón?, simple, a diferencia de Malfoy, ella pensaba en los demás.  
  
Quizás la culpa de ser así fue de su familia, que lo obligo a ser frío y arrogante con los que no fuesen de su clase.  
  
"Yo voy a descubrir quien eres Draco Malfoy.. ya verás".  
  
********  
  
-Veo que decidiste salir..  
  
-Mira Malfoy, hay una cosa que necesito preguntarte, pero necesito que por una ves en tu vida me hables con sinceridad.. ¿qué hacías en el hotel muggle de en frente?  
  
-Estaba haciendo unas averiguaciones que a ti no te.. -no pudo seguir, la mirada de la chica lo perturbaba al máximo.  
  
Nuevamente sus ojos hablaron por sus bocas.  
  
Se puede decir que él dio el primer paso, se acerco un poco poniéndose atrevidamente cerca de la castaña..  
  
-vamos Malfoy, ambos sabemos que esa no es la verdad. Dime que pretendes...  
  
Ahora eran solo un par de centímetros los que alejaban sus rostros.  
  
-Yo solo..  
  
La tibia respiración de Hermione hacia sentir a Draco la necesidad de acercarse cada vez más.  
  
-Malfoy.... tú...  
  
La "tensión" se quebró en lo que se venía venir desde hace mucho, un beso..  
  
Draco comenzó a buscar el botón de la blusa de la chica.  
  
-Malfoy.. ¿qué..?- trató de separarse, costo un poco, pero lo logro. Lo miró fijo, tratando de descifrar que se traía entre manos...  
  
-Yo... me tengo que ir...  
  
-Si, yo también... estoy retrasada..  
  
-Si, mmm, bueno me largo, ah y Granger...  
  
-Si lo sé, ni una palabra de esto a nadie- dijo con una leve sonrisa cómplice.  
  
**********  
  
¿qué ocurría?, solo fue un acto de descontrol lujurioso. Ella no lo amaba ni nada de eso, pero... ese beso.. significo algo.. ¿o no?.. no, ella no estaba dispuesta a estar con él, sabía muy bien que no era el indicado, lo mejor sería evitarlo.  
  
***********  
  
La habitación del Sly, no es lo que se podría definir como acogedora, pero para él estaba bien.  
  
Se acomodo en su sofá de cuero negro, eso y un vaso de whisky escocés siempre le ayudaban en cierto modo a pensar.  
  
Él tenía sus ideas claras, ayudaría a destruir el Ministerio de Magia a su padre, para quedar libre de protectores de sangres sucias, y de paso poder liberarse de Lucius.  
  
Así es, sería la misión culmine para dejar a Draco libre de responsabilidades. Era una antigua tradición, luego de esto el joven tendría una mansión donde el quisiese y obviamente, buena fortuna.  
  
No había donde perderse, tendría todo lo que deseaba por la módica suma de destruir un edificio, se desharía de San Potter, de la Comadreja Weasley y sobre todo de la asquerosa Sangre Sucia, ya era suficiente que ella le provocara ese extraño cosquilleo en su estomago y ese fastidioso escalofrío cada vez que la veía, como para pensar cada segundo que pasaba en ella. ¿qué tenia esa tipa que no lo dejaba tranquilo? ¿qué mierda tenían eso fabulosos ojos miel que derretían su hielo?  
  
Entre ella y Ashley no tenía por donde perderse, pero debía asegurarse que era lo que tenia Granger "Te desenmascare Granger, ya veras, de mi no podrás escaparte tan fácilmente". 


End file.
